


Breakfast in bed

by Mark_Of_Serafina



Series: Sterek Valentine 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Derek Hale Cooks, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sterek Valentine Week 2020, Stiles Stilinski Cooks, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, soft Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Of_Serafina/pseuds/Mark_Of_Serafina
Summary: Derek is a simple man. He planned the Valentine's date last night and he just wants to sleep in and cuddle with his boyfriend. Butno, his boyfriend just had to put a wrench into that plan. As per usual.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Valentine 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626391
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week





	Breakfast in bed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll, literally. I wrote two prompts in a day!! But I am not very sure if I can keep this productivity up for the rest of the week. It's pretty unlikely but I do intend to finish all the prompts because this is my first time joining any event in any fandom. Can't do things halfway, it would be cruel. Enjoy the story!!

The bed was warm and he was content to stay here, under the thick duvet and blanketed in their combined scents, and snuggle in the warmth forever. What would make it even better is if Stiles is in the bed with him.

Eyes still closed, one arm traversed under the thick covers to search for his bed partner. An errant bed partner, apparently. 

Derek slid an eye open to survey the room. Early morning light filtered through the window curtains, showing him that he is indeed the only one in bed. Where is Stiles?

He stretched his senses and searched the apartment within the comforts of his bed. If possible, Derek would love to stay the whole day in bed. It's the weekend, he deserves a relaxing time as a byproduct of a quiet Beacon Hills. He knocked his knuckles on the wooden bedside table, just in case, if he jinxed himself.

A sound caught his attention. Several sounds, actually. Several sounds that came from the kitchen. Stiles is cooking in the kitchen instead of lazing in bed, as per usual. How their roles have changed.

He groaned into the pillows before sitting up and stretched his sleep loose limbs and made his way out of bed. 

↬

Feet padded quietly out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. He wasn't trying to be sneaky or anything, it's just after all this time it's kind of second nature to walk quietly instead of loudly and alerting your enemies. Well, his enemy right now is that his boyfriend is awake and moving around instead of indulging in some sleepy cuddles after last night.

Derek leaned at the kitchen island as he watched Stiles putter around the kitchen, making what looked like an elaborate breakfast, for some reason. He couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"What are you doing, Stiles?"

Stiles made a squeaking sound as he turned around, hand on his chest. "What are you doing up?"

He raised his brows. "I was enjoying my sleep until I realized that my boyfriend isn't in bed with me." He stared pointedly and repeated, "what are you doing, Stiles?"

Stiles exhaled loudly, as if exasperated. He probably is. "I was going to make breakfast for you to eat in bed."

Derek's eyebrows stayed where they were.

"Ugh. I just wanted to make the day after special," he pouted.

Derek chuckled. "Just because I planned our Valentine's date? I was hoping we could sleep in today." He looked at the assorted meal. "Since I'm already wide awake, are you done cooking or do you need help?"

"Well, you can cook bacon. I was saving that for last," Stiles waves his hand around and turned back to the remaining pancake batter. 

Derek slipped behind him, arms enveloping his waist and kissing him tenderly on his crown and neck. The tension in Stiles melted at the tender touches.

Derek moved to the other stove, pan already on it, and greased the pan before placing the bacon in the pan.

A few moments later, a platter of bacon is done alongside a mountain of pancakes. Oranges are juiced and coffees are brewed. 

"Okay, let's bring them to bed and have breakfast in bed," Derek said as he pulled out a large wooden tray and placed their breakfast on the tray and moved towards their bedroom.

Stiles followed suit after blinking his eyes and gaping like a fish for a few long moments.

↬

"Can we do more than lazy kissing today?"

"Was that why you made breakfast in bed?"

" _ Maybe _ ..."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at [my writeblr side blog](https://anaisfinallywrites.tumblr.com) to check out updates and sneak peeks!!


End file.
